


special affair

by priscilladm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Not a threesome just to be clear, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilladm/pseuds/priscilladm
Summary: Riza has one very specific request for Roy before they are transferred to Central.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	special affair

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song "special affair" by the internet.

“Lieutenant, our transfer to Central has been approved. We’re leaving two weeks from today.”

Riza tenses up in Roy’s arms. “Why didn’t you tell us in the office earlier today?”

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and gently nibbles on her earlobe, sending shivers up her spine. “Because,” he responds, pressing his body against hers, “this can’t continue if we’re in Central.”

Much as she doesn’t want to admit it, he’s right, and she knows it. Encounters like this are already risky in the East, but it’s easier for them to get away with sneaking around since they aren’t being watched as carefully. In Central, every single move of theirs will be watched and analyzed, scrutinized as if they’re guilty until proven innocent. There’s no room for clumsy mistakes. That’s what got Maes Hughes murdered.

“Well, we have two weeks, don’t we, sir?” she asks optimistically. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”

He leans in to kiss her and offers to do whatever she wants; Riza pulls away, albeit reluctantly. She plants a soft kiss on his forehead, but her words are a little less tender. “I’d like to watch you. With someone else.”

His brow furrows, giving away his confusion. “Lieutenant, you know I’ve never been with any other women besides you.”

“Yes, I know. And if you don’t want to, that’s ok,” she answers gently and reassuringly. Cradling Roy’s head in the back of her hand, she presses her fingertips and nails against his scalp. He groans as she scratches slightly against his skin. “But if you’re open to it, I’d like to watch someone else find your sweet spots.”

Roy clears his throat and attempts to compose himself. “You wouldn’t get jealous?”

She leans in to kiss her colonel, this time on the lips, and the taste of him is intoxicating because she knows this isn’t just lust. Ultimately she knows that one chance encounter between Roy and another woman, or ending their trysts upon arrival to Central, could never erase their history—afternoons spent daydreaming about the world as children; mornings of sloppy, trauma-provoked trysts in Ishval; evenings spent tending to her burnt back.

Still, the lust feels good, too. Smirking slightly, she’s brought back to the present moment as she uses one hand to start rubbing her clit.

“Not at all,” she answers. “In any case, I plan to do this while I’m watching. After all, I don’t want you to be the only one having fun between the two of us.”

—

The topic remains unaddressed until their next liaison, two evenings later.

“Have you given any thought about my most recent request?” Riza asks as she curls up under his arm and lays her head on his chest.

Roy nods, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. He admits that although he’d love to indulge her and make her happy, he can’t think of anyone to bring in. Riza suggests her best friend, Rebecca Catalina, and he nearly chokes on his own spit in disbelief.

“Can you think of any other woman that we both trust?” she asks pointedly.

He strokes her hair softly. “I guess not.”

—

Rebecca comes over to Riza’s apartment the next evening for dinner. Even before Riza’s suggestion to Roy, she had already planned to have her best friend over, to break the news that she will be moving to Central in approximately two weeks. Unsurprisingly, Rebecca is heartbroken and immediately goes on and on about all the specific ways she’ll miss her best friend.

As someone who doesn’t have many close friends, Riza is touched. The two promise to see each other at least one more time before Riza’s departure, and they vow to keep in touch with phone calls and letters. Rebecca nearly begs Riza to set her up with someone in Central, lamenting the fact that she’s a few months into a dry spell and getting desperate.

The timing couldn’t be more perfect. Riza asks if Rebecca would ever consider sleeping with the colonel, and the brunette nearly drops her fork in shock, pointing out that he is Riza’s. (Rebecca is the only one she has ever told about her dalliances with Roy. She’s the only person she’d trust with this type of information.)

“It’s not as if you don’t find him attractive. You definitely thought that when we first saw photos of him in the paper at the academy,” Riza mumbles, playing with the mashed potatoes on her plate. “Imagine we’re in a world where the colonel is just another unattached man.”

Rebecca shrugs and admits she’d be open to it in theory, but that it doesn’t matter and she isn’t even sure why Riza is asking this to begin with.

“Would you sleep with the colonel if I watched?”

“Did he put you up to this? I swear, that guy is an idiot. He wants to have his cake and eat it too. No thanks. I don’t want the Hawk’s Eye mad at me.”

“I thought of it, actually,” Riza admits in a near-incoherent whisper. “It was just an idea, but I can understand if it makes you uncomfortable. If that’s the case, we can move on and enjoy the rest of our meal.”

Rebecca takes her chin in between her thumb and forefinger. “Do I have to go on a date with him first?”

Riza chuckles. “If you want, but I doubt you’d enjoy that.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rebecca wiggles her eyebrow suggestively. “Is he any… good?”

“You are ridiculous,” Riza answers.

“I just wanted to make sure.” Rebecca takes a sip of water and sighs. “Sure. I’ll try it.”

There’s a brief moment of silence as Riza fully absorbs the meaning of Rebecca’s assent. “I’d never let anything bad happen to you. You know that, right?”

Rebecca nods, smiling warmly. “I trust you with my life.”

—

Riza and Rebecca agree to have dinner together the next Saturday evening. Roy will let himself in while they’re gone so he’ll be ready when they arrive.

When the day arrives, Riza leaves Black Hayate with Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, explaining that she has an evening commitment that might run long. (It’s technically not a lie.)

She returns to her apartment and spends an embarrassingly long time shuffling through her closet, trying to find something appropriate to wear for the evening and failing miserably. After all, what’s the right thing to wear for someone who’s about to masturbate while she watches her commanding officer fuck her best friend? Is there even a right thing? Does it even matter?

Eventually she settles on a chunky grey sweater tucked into a long olive skirt. It’s nothing fancy, so her compromise is to wear a lingerie set that she bought recently but hasn’t been able to show Roy yet.

Her hands shake anxiously as she locks the door to her apartment quickly and nearly drops the key, a bundle of nerves overcoming her typically sound judgment. On the one hand she’s excited for the rest of the evening to come, but on the other hand she’s worried: that Rebecca will judge her colonel for the things he likes, that Roy will disapprove of her best friend’s techniques, that this will irreparably ruin their relationships with each other.

Still, while those concerns are legitimate, they simply don’t apply to Riza. Years ago, when she and Roy first started sneaking around together, she had similar questions, but while their relationship with each other has certainly changed in some ways, their reciprocal devotion to each other is completely unrelated to what they do in bed. (Or on the couch, or on the kitchen counter.) It’s more than the sex. If one were to remove sex from the equation, she’d still wholeheartedly risk her life to protect him.

Her devotion to Rebecca is not as deeply rooted in trauma or professional responsibilities, but the level of affection is similar—a deep, unbreakable, unconditional love for who she is and what she does. She’s a confidant, someone detached from the things that make Riza tick or squirm.

Regardless of the physical intimacy planned for the evening, nothing will change how much she loves these two.

—

When Riza arrives at the restaurant, Rebecca is already at a table waiting for her. There’s a basket of garlic bread at the table, along with two glasses of red wine. Rebecca is wearing a leather jacket that covers her top, but her cleavage is poking out from where the jacket is zipped up. On her lids is a perfectly blended smoky eye, complete with crisp winged liquid eyeliner, but there’s no lipstick, and her hair is in the high ponytail she usually keeps it in. (Probably in anticipation of the evening’s events.)

Riza sits and immediately reaches for the glass of wine, barely acknowledging Rebecca’s presence.

“I’m more than ok with this, but Riza, if you changed your mind, I understand,” Rebecca reassures her. Her voice trails off, and Riza knows it’s because her best friend has caught herself from saying something dangerous.  _ He’s yours at the end of the day. _

“Right.” She sighs and puts the glass down before reaching for a piece of the bread.

The rest of the meal is lighter and more pleasant, as if it was just another evening out together. Rebecca orders chicken piccata, Riza orders chicken marsala. Both their dishes are filling without being overly heavy, which they had discussed beforehand. They had also agreed to two glasses of wine each, just enough to loosen them up without impairing their judgment or weighing them down, so they sip their drinks slowly and intentionally. When the server comes to take their dessert orders, they exchange a knowing look and decline.

By the time they leave the restaurant, both of them have a slightly rosy tint on their cheeks. Rebecca unzips her jacket, claiming she’s too warm, and Riza is surprised to find that her best friend is wearing a maroon shirt with a deep v that plunges all the way to the top of her stomach. It would be almost scandalous if it weren’t for the fact that it’s tucked into a modest, floor-length black skirt.

They make their way to Riza’s apartment and her nerves have dissipated slightly, as evidenced by the fact that her hands don’t shake as she unlocks the door. They walk in to find Roy sitting on the couch, sipping on a glass of neat whiskey and reading the day’s newspaper. It’s oddly domestic in a way that makes Riza’s heart ache, since she soon won’t be able to see her colonel like this anymore. But now isn’t the time for reflections of what she won’t have, when there is so much that she still does have.

“Colonel,” Riza says softly, announcing their presence and locking the door behind her.

“Do you two really call each other by your ranks, even when it’s just the two of you?” Rebecca asks with a slightly horrified look on her face.

Roy smirks and takes another sip of his whiskey. “I don’t think it matters. What would you like me to call  _ you _ ?” he asks, eyeing the brunette up and down. In spite of his cool and collected demeanor, he’s still quite nervous, as evidenced by his leg bobbing up and down.

“Can we agree to call each other by our first names?” Rebecca asks. “It’s weird.”

Roy and Riza exchange a slightly worried look. In reality, despite everything they’ve done and all they’ve gone through together, it’s always been easier for them to address each other by rank. It’s a painful but necessary reminder that they still can’t fully have each other.

Still, Riza had promised Rebecca that they would do everything possible to ensure her comfort. “Of course, Rebecca,” she answers softly, removing her shoes.

Rebecca motions to remove her shoes as well, but Roy tells her to stop. He sets down his drink and approaches her, pressing her against the door. He plants a kiss on Rebecca’s lips and her body visibly relaxes, easing into the feeling of Roy’s touch. His fingertips caress her cheek, then move to cradle her chin, and Riza begins to feel her own breathing pick up in pace watching the two most important people in her life having a deeply intimate moment on display for her.

“Touch her,” Riza commands.

Roy complies eagerly, tracing his hands up under the front of Rebecca’s low-cut top. She sighs softly and her back arches against the door; Riza wonders if she also looks this shameless while at the mercy of her colonel’s forbidden touch, but she’s interrupted by the pleasantly surprised hum that he always gives when he finds something he likes.

“Nothing on under your skirt, Rebecca?” he asks, his voice thick and husky with desire. He plants a kiss on her neck, then another on her collarbone; between the way her eyes roll to the back of her head and the way she grunts heavily, it seems like she’ll somehow both melt and implode.

Riza watches as Roy’s hands trace around her waist to the back of her skirt, and Rebecca squeals slightly, presumably in response to his touch against her bare ass. (Rebecca suggested foregoing everything under her skirt and admittedly Riza wasn’t sure if the colonel would like it, but he seems fairly pleased now.)

Roy pulls away and looks in Riza’s direction, as if to ask,  _ Is this ok _ ? Rebecca’s eyes flutter open and it’s clear that she’s also seeking approval.

“Bedroom,” Riza says. Her tone is calm, hiding the heat she’s beginning to feel blooming in her throat and belly. Roy shoots her a confused look and she clears her throat before clarifying, “ _ Guest  _ bedroom.”

The other two nod and Rebecca kicks off her own shoes clumsily, but there’s a lull that gives away just how uncertain they are about these finer details.

“Take her hand and lead her,” Riza suggests. “I’ll follow.”

She watches as the two enter the threshold of the spare bedroom in her apartment. When she was first looking for a place to live upon assignment to Eastern Command, she spent a little more money than she should have for a two-bedroom apartment, with the idea that she might eventually convert it into a dedicated room for her growing firearm collection. It instead became an unused spare bedroom, which was fine, but having a bed for her commanding officer to use to fuck her best friend on while she watched wasn’t exactly what she had in mind for it.

Riza slowly makes her way over to join them in the guest room, where they’re entangled in each other’s arms. They wrestle slightly and Roy emerges victorious on top of Rebecca, his hands once again cradling the side of her face as he resumes planting kisses all along her neck and collarbone. Her hips cant up in response, her body writhing in ecstasy. Riza wonders if she’s just as pliant under her colonel’s touch.

Taking a seat in the armchair, Riza continues to observe the two. Roy looks up at his lieutenant, and as their eyes meet, she gently removes her panties—a lacy, silk thong in a shade of emerald green that he has always loved on her. Calmly tossing them aside, she props up her legs on each arm of the chair, giving visual access up her skirt. He stares a little too long and she shakes her head.

“Getting distracted is rude, Roy,” she scolds, with a slight smirk on her lips.

All three of them laugh, and it’s surprisingly effective at easing Riza’s nerves. Roy runs his fingertips gently along Rebecca’s breasts before lightly squeezing her nipples, which are erect and give away the fact that she isn’t wearing a bra.

“This is a nice top,” Roy observes, tracing a finger along the skin of the cleavage that her top reveals. “Why don’t you take it off? It’d be a shame if I ruined it.”

Rebecca chuckles. “You wouldn’t dare,” she warns teasingly, tossing her top on the floor and exposing her fully nude torso. Immediately Roy dives in to take one breast in his hand and the nipple of the other breast in his mouth, lightly tracing it with his tongue. The brunette moans softly, lost in the pleasure of his touch, and she squirms out of her skirt eagerly.

Riza follows suit and sheds her sweater, revealing a bralette that matches the emerald green thong she removed earlier in the evening. It’s relatively simple, with light lace, but the most important part is that it’s comfortable. She owns pushup bras, but she doesn’t wear them anymore; she stopped the day Roy professed his unconditional love for her body, that her comfort would always be the most important thing to him.

She turns her gaze to the pair occupying the bed and finds that Rebecca has somehow flipped over on top of Riza’s colonel. The brunette swiftly removes Roy’s belt and sets it on the floor, then does the same with his pants. Riza notes that he’s wearing boxer briefs, which hug him in all the right spots and remind her of just how much she enjoys his cock. She hopes her best friend enjoys it, too.

Rebecca turns apprehensively to Riza as she places her hands on the waistband of Roy’s boxers, and Riza nods in approval. It’s not long before Roy is nude from the waist down, eyes rolled in the back of his head, as Rebecca pumps up and down his cock with her hand. A deep groan escapes from him and it’s clear he’s overwhelmed, unable to decide which woman to look at.

“He likes his balls played with,” Riza states simply, as if she were telling a server at a restaurant that she doesn’t like olives.

A mischievous grin emerges on Rebecca’s face as she uses one hand to continue pumping his cock and another hand to gently cup his balls. Roy groans again, this time taking Rebecca’s head in his hand.

“Suck my cock,” he commands, pushing her head down.

Rebecca turns to look at Riza, and at first Riza is worried that she is uncomfortable, but then her best friend gives her a suggestive wink and takes Roy’s cock in her mouth, never breaking eye contact.

It fascinates Riza to watch her best friend on her knees, attempting to find her lover’s favorite spots and techniques he enjoys. She’s immensely proud and satisfied as Roy holds Rebecca’s hair back while she continues to suck. He shifts his gaze in Riza’s direction and the two exchange a look that encapsulates the love, trust, and rawness of this moment; this look is quickly broken when Roy grunts loudly in response to Rebecca tracing his length with the tip of her tongue slowly and deliberately.

This tracing lasts for only a few moments; Rebecca stops sucking and repositions herself so that she’s sitting on Roy’s face. Crouching over his lap, she takes his cock in the palm of one hand while lightly tracing his balls with the fingertips of her other hand. Roy asks if this is ok but before he can even finish his sentence she takes him into her mouth as deep as she can. In response, he separates her folds delicately with his fingers and swipes his tongue into her, first softly, then with more vigor. They easily find a pattern that works for them: as she takes his cock in her throat deeper and more quickly, he continues to lap her up, tasting her and taking her all in.

While the two of them are engaged in pleasing each other, Riza doesn’t have any interest in participating in their play; the excitement comes from watching her colonel and her best friend discovering each other without worrying about her. After all, this is Riza’s idea—her biggest fantasy come to life—and she’s confident that no matter how much they enjoy each other tonight, there’s a secure foundation that won’t be broken. Roy will always be her colonel, Rebecca will always be her best friend, and they would never,  _ ever _ do anything to hurt her, much in the same way she would never do anything to hurt either of them. This confidence is what enables her to enjoy so freely.

Even though she doesn’t want to participate with them on the bed, Riza is thoroughly aroused nonetheless, and her hand drifts in between her spread legs to play with her own folds. They’re already drenched, having watched the two most important people in her life engage in visibly enjoyable foreplay. She slips a finger in, then another, and both Rebecca and Roy eye her curiously.

“Nothing to see here,” Riza remarks, but her soft sighs and the sound of her wetness give away her own pleasure.

Roy’s groans grow more frantic and breathing more heavy, and Riza can tell that he is dangerously close to a climax. Moving his mouth away from Rebecca’s folds, he gives her a gentle tap on her thigh. “Hey, don’t forget that I’m going to fuck you.”

Rebecca pauses. “Well then, do it,” she says teasingly.

Roy calmly but assertively tells her to get off of him, get on her knees, and face Riza. She follows his directions and he tosses his shirt on the floor carelessly, plucking a prophylactic wrapper carefully tucked under a pillow on the bed. He tears the wrapper off carefully and slides the barrier along the length of his cock before softly running his fingernails along Rebecca’s bare ass.

“Are you ready?”

“Are you going to fuck me like you said, or not?”

Rebecca’s taunt makes Riza chuckle, but all it does for Roy is inspire him to plunge right into her. She grips the bedsheets tightly, and Roy comments that she’s already incredibly tight and wet from the stimulation he provided moments ago.

The vision of Roy thrusting into another woman in her presence causes Riza to continue rubbing at her clit faster and faster, until her knees give out and her body quivers. Her eyes meet Roy’s and in response she lets out a deep, guttural moan as one hand rubs her clit to orgasm and the other hand holds onto the armchair for dear life.

Roy continues to pound into Rebecca, whose moans increase in both frequency and volume. There’s a desperation in her tone, and the audible proof of her pleasure develops a hoarseness that Riza has never heard in any of her interactions with her best friend before.

“Roy, make her come,” Riza calls out breathlessly.

The colonel softly runs his fingers along Rebecca’s shoulders, and she tilts her head to look up at him and nod with an intense pleading coded in her eyes. He asks how she wants to come and with a mischievous grin she tells him that she wants him to not only fuck her as roughly as he can, but to also talk to her as roughly as he can. At first Roy’s eyes give away his apprehension; this is the first time he’s ever had sex with anyone besides Riza, and even though they two of them have had rough sex before, his words during sex have always been filled with love and affection. The idea of being demeaning to a woman in bed, even consensually, doesn’t seem to make sense to him.

But Rebecca smiles back up at him warmly, urging him to put her in her place (“What kind of slut gets railed by her best friend’s partner  _ and  _ lets her watch?”), and the implied trust of this evening reassures him that this is the type of play she wants.

Filling Rebecca to the hilt, he digs his fingernails against the creamy skin of her hips, thighs, and ass. He smacks her so hard that her ass is red, and Riza recognizes a worried look wash over him, but Rebecca grunts and continues crying out  _ yes _ , letting him know that the pain is indeed pleasurable. He demands that she take his cock, that she’s  _ bad _ for letting someone watch her fuck, that he’s going to use her as he wants.

Rebecca’s orgasm is quick: her body trembles, and she calls out a combination of  _ fuck fuck fuck  _ and  _ yes  _ and  _ please  _ and  _ oh my god  _ and  _ now _ . Nevertheless, her eyes stay locked on Riza the entire time until she reaches her climax; her body stills, her cries stop, and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Riza is filled with pride that her colonel has fucked her this way for years, and that she can observe him do the same to someone else—someone they trust.

“Just because I made you come doesn’t mean I’m done using you,” Roy remarks. “Now I’m going to fill you up exactly as I want and I’m going to come exactly how I want.”

“Come _together_ , you two,” Rebecca responds. It’s the best thing she’s said all night.

He drives into Rebecca at an even more urgent pace, and the sound of their sweaty skin smacking against each other coupled with her best friend’s command inspires Riza to touch herself again. She moves straight to her clit and rubs at it, meeting Roy’s gaze. Roy warns that he is close, and Riza’s ministrations on herself increase in pace. She moves another hand down, and she finds a rhythm using one hand to plunge into herself and another hand to continue playing with her clit. The sight of his lieutenant on full display and his cock disappearing into her best friend prove to be too much for Roy as he tips into oblivion, and Riza soon follows as Rebecca watches and gives her a knowing wink.

The three of them sit quietly for a few moments, recovering from the intensity of the evening. Roy slowly pulls out of Rebecca, excusing himself to dispose of the condom. Unsure of what else to do, Riza gets dressed quickly, taking great care to make sure she doesn’t show her exposed back.

“You two don’t plan on sleeping around while you’re in Central, do you?” Rebecca asks, propping herself up with one arm. “Far be it from single, lonely me to tell you two what to do, but it’s probably not a good idea.”

Riza shakes her head with a visible frown, but Roy walks in and gives a casual shrug.

“Can’t do that in Central, but I’m keeping my house here in East City. I think your best friend and I could take a weekend trip once in a while to get away,” Roy explains. “Why, are you up for another round some time?”

Rebecca smirks as she gets up to retrieve the articles of her clothing strewn about on the floor. “I get to be on top of you next time.”

The three laugh, and all of Riza’s fears melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m typically not a big fan of writing royai as being together in canon but for the sake of this i thought i would give it a try. i don’t really know why i wrote this, but it was fun to explore everyone’s trust in each other in a different context 🥰


End file.
